First Impact Gaela
|name4 = First Impact }} /Melee) |aEffect1 = Type: Inflicts 57555% Skill ATK on 1 enemy (4th-phase, ignores immunity and EVA, Cooldown: 10.2 sec). Condition: Actives when enemy is airborne (excludes Boss-types). *Specialty 1: Removes enemy buffs up to 4th-phase. *Specialty 2: Deals additional damage equal to 30% of the enemy's Max HP (4th-phase, ignores immunity and EVA, excludes Boss-types). |activeskill2 = Bloody Dance ( /Melee) |aEffect2 = Type: Inflicts 8635% Skill ATK to all enemies (ignores EVA, Cooldown: 17.9 sec). *Specialty 1: Deals damage to enemies on hit. *Specialty 2: Stuns enemies hit (4th-phase, for 7 sec). *Specialty 3: Removes all Summons and Clones (ignores Immunity and EVA). |activeskill3 = Turn Over a New Leaf |aEffect3 = Type: Grants Gaela Buff (Cooldown: 19.9 sec). Buff 1: Increases ATK Speed by 45%, decreases the damage received by melee and AoE attacks by 2400% (3rd-phase, for 10 sec). Buff 2: Increases Melee ATK by 315% and Single ATK by 315% (3rd-phase, stacks up to 7 times). *Specialty 1: All attacks hit (3rd-phase, for 10 sec). *Specialty 2: Immune to all enemy debuffs, up to 3rd-phase (3rd-phase, for 10 sec). *Specialty 3: Removes debuffs from enemies every second, up to 4th-phase (4th-phase, for 10 sec). |passive1 = Pure Heart |pEffect1 = Type: Passive Ally Aura: Increases by 495% for all allies. *Self Passive 1: Increase Max HP by 500%, Healing Recovery by 500% and ATK by 1096%. *Self Passive 2: Increases by 330%, ATK by 1045%, by 900%. Each INFINITY enhance increases by 24%, ATK by 15% and by 60%. *Self Passive 3: Decreases received damage by 2200% and Ranged damage by 320%. *Self Passive 4: Takes only 7% of Max HP as damage if it were to exceed 7% of Max HP. *Self Passive 5: Immune to Instant Death (3rd-phase). Special Ability: Recovers HP equal to damage received and is immune to enemy debuffs upon entering the battlefield (4th-phase, for 7 sec). |passive2 = Phantom Dance |pEffect2 = Type: Special Skill Special Ability 1: If not in "Phantom Dance", the effect of 'Phantom Energy' is obtained according to the conditions. *Acquisition 1: Obtain 1 when attacking an enemy *Acquisition 2: Obtain 1 when landing a hit on an enemy. *Acquisition 3: Obtain 2 when an allied unit dies. Phantom Energy Effect: Increases Gaela's ATK by 640% and decreases damage she receives by 14% (4th-phase, stacks up to 7 times, for 18.6 sec). Special Ability 2: When 'Phantom Energy' reaches 7 stacks, consume all stacks and activate 'Phantom Dance'. *Phantom Dance Effect 1: All normal attacks are hits and do not miss. *Phantom Dance Effect 2: Reduces Gaela's received damage by 90% and grants her immunity to enemy debuffs (4th-phase, for 9 sec). *Phantom Dance Effect 3: Increases ATK Speed by 340% and ATK by 4000% (4th-phase, for 9 sec). *Phantom Dance Effect 4: Recovers 10% Max HP ever second (4th-phase, for 9 sec). *Phantom Dance Effect 5: Reduces EVA of enemies by 50%, ATK Speed by 50%, HP Recovery by 50% and enemies killed by this can not be revived (4th-phase, ignores immunity and EVA, for 9 sec). *Additional Effect Upon Activation: Gaela increases ATK by 400% (4th-phase, stacks up to 5 times). Special Ability 3: Activation of additional effects in accordance with the conditions of "Phantom Dance" *Additional Effect 1: Increases the duration of 'Phantom Dance' by 2 seconds when an enemy or ally dies. *Additional Effect 2: Gaela increases damage by 5184% after killing an enemy (4th-phase, stacks up to 7 times, for 24 sec). *Additional Effect 3: Removes enemy buffs, up to 4th-phase upon normal attacks, and increases self ATK by 300% (4th-phase, for 9 sec). |passive3 = Sword Dance |pEffect3 = Type: Conditional Special Skill Condition: Gives Additional Effects to enemies of lower rank (Non-First Impacts) Enemy Aura 1: Cannot revive Enemy Aura 2: Inflict 5% of Max HP per second. *Special Ability 1: 'Blood Dance' inflicts 4x damage. *Special Ability 2: Normal attacks inflict Airborne status (5th-phase, ignores immunity and EVA). *Special Ability 3: 'Blood Dance' stuns enemies (6th-phase, ignores immunity and EVA, for 12 sec). *Special Ability 4: Enemy Active Skills are unavailable upon entering the battlefield, unable to receive buffs and cannot restore HP (6th-phase, ignores immunity and EVA, for 12 sec). *Special Ability 5: 'Bloody Dance' causes enemies hit to take 500% increased damage and applies a blind, causing attacks to not hit (6th-phase, ignores immunity and EVA, for 9 sec). *Special Ability 6: Each time 'Flash of Light' is used, inflicts 4x additional damage and 50% of enemy Max HP (6th-phase, ignores immunity and EVA). Type: Arena Passive Self Passive: Increases Max HP by 30)% and ATk by 500%. *Special Ability 1: 'Flash of Light' deals 2x damage. *Special Ability 2: Reduces ATK Speed of all enemies by 50% upon entering the battlefield (4th-phase, ignores immunity and EVA, for 7 sec). |inficon1 = Increase Physical Damage |infskill1 = Physical ATK |infEffect1 = Increase your ATK by 900%. |inficon2 = Increase Normal Attack Damage |infskill2 = Normal ATK |infEffect2 = Increase your Normal ATK by 1080% |inficon3 = Increase Max HP |infskill3 = STA |infEffect3 = Increases your by 135%. |charskill = Bloody Sword Dance |charEffect = Increase Gaela's ATK by 4000% |Gaiaweaponname = Bleeding Scar Sword |GaiaweaponC = 280% Impact |GaiaweaponB = 280% Impact (Arena) |GaiaweaponPassive = Increases your Melee ATK by 2750%. Increases your ATK by 10400% in Arena. Inflicts 12x additional damage upon normal attack. Upon using the 'Bloody Dance' skill, increases enemy-received damage by 910% for 12 sec in Arena. Increase your Impact by 120% in Arena. Each INFINITY enhance of your exclusive weapon increases Impact by 12%. }}